1978: Trapped in a Box
by Alone-in-a-dark-Corner
Summary: Sequel to 1977: I hope to go to Heaven. Inside: too many INSANE pregnant women, a cranky couple, too much booze, a fatal car crash, a frightened girlfriend, rehab attendees and most of all true, argumentative love! Who gets hitched and who starts to drift


_!Author's Notes! This story's title and first chapter's lyrics belong to the band No Doubt. I felt, as I was listening to "Running" by No Doubt that it was what I wanted the sequel to "1977" to be about. Everyone will interpret the lyrics differently, but as long as you get the gist of it, then you'll be fine. I'm really, really, really excited to be finally getting this out. Although it has been less than a week since "1977" was completed, I feel like it's been forever. Hope this one's even better than "1977"_

* * *

Running

Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side

Me  
I'm the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most  
I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
Help me up lets keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love

_Chorus:_  
Running, running  
As fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it?  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated

Be  
Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up

* * *

"Home sweet fucking home." Suzie dropped all of her luggage on English soil finally. The air seemed sweeter, muggier, thicker, and just all-around pleasanter. Asia had been wonderful, though and traveling with two guys had been interesting enough, especially when it came time to figure out sleeping arrangements considering they had begun to run low on money. It had ended up with James and Sirius sleeping on the floor, Suzie on a cot and Lucy and Lily in the two beds.

They were wearing either stained clothes from days of wearing them or in the case of Suzie, a Blondie T-shirt and freshly torn jeans. Simon had decided to ignore Suzie's request to skip out on the whole soppy, uncomfortable reunion at the airport. So Suzie punished him by walking right past him at least four times before he caught up with her and conned her into forgiving him.

"I'm sorry okay, Suzie. I just couldn't wait." He kissed her neck, sending sparks shooting up the sides of her rib cage.

"I don't blame you." She wiggled closer to him, breathing in his sweet and sour smell of cigarettes and sugar.

"Let's get you home. You look like shit, no offense."

"None taken. After all, I've been traveling with two of the most conceited, appearance-stuck jack asses in all of Europe and Asia for the past four months." Suzie squeezed Simon's hand as he led her to his car.

* * *

"Look what I got, Simon." Suzie pulled something out of her bag as she unpacked, after taking a shower and after Simon restocked up on food for when the band came over. Suzie went over to where he was a sitting, eyes locked on the TV. Men and their toys.

Suzie held out a plastic, poorly made bobble-head holding a microphone and wearing blue and black sunglasses. Its tackiness was utterly repulsive and it resembled Simon just enough for Suzie to recognize him. However, she had to admit the old one of Gates had looked frighteningly realistic.

Simon laughed, taking the bobble-head for closer examination. "Stewie thought it'd be a good April Fool's joke. It wasn't, considering Bobby flipped out and threw a drumstick at his head. It him right in the eye. Did you get the others'?"

Suzie nodded and went back to her unpacking. Simon had left quite a hefty amount of space for her belongings and she couldn't help but notice that despite his efforts, he hadn't made the bed. She thought it was hilarious.

However, Suzie realized that she needed to wash half of those clothes she had just put away and ended up dumping them into a pile and bringing them into the laundry room, which she was still a little shocked about Simon having. This just fueled the need to know more about the mysterious, untamable creature that was Simon Costello.

"I didn't know you had a washing machine." She commented after loading all of her clothes into the machine.

Simon shrugged. "Goes to show you how much you pay attention."

"Oh fuck off."

"I will." Simon grabbed Suzie's arm as she surpassed the couch where he was sitting lazily. "Come over here first." He dragged her over to his lap and looked her right in her eyes. "I missed you, Suzie." She felt herself being lost, dazed, and somewhat confused but in a sweet, mind-numbing way that only Simon could accomplish.

Suzie dressed again and tried to avoid being dragged back into Simon-the-tornado of emotions. She switched over her laundry to the dryer and tried to pass the time by reading, but Simon was a distraction by trying to get into her pants every ten minutes so that idea was thrown away. Instead, she bit at her nails and wrote. At least Simon got the message that she wasn't in the mood and only put his hand on her knee.

"When're the others getting here?" she asked, chomping on her pencil.

"Whenever they do." He took a swig from his beer.

"Men." Suzie rolled her eyes. Simon raised one eyebrow. "And you're one to talk, Miss. I'm-Avoiding-Sex."

"That's all you ever want."

"Not always. Okay, so the majority of the time…"

"Exactly my point."

"And all you want to do is have an intellectual discussion?"

"No,"

"Fine then. How 'bout we meet halfway? We talk about Shakespeare for half the time and the other…"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Simon! Suzie!"

"Damn."

Danni and Bobby burst through the door. Danni's stomach was bulging and Bobby looked as alert as ever. "Suzie, did Bobby tell Simon to tell you it's a girl?" Danni asked excitedly.

"Any names yet?" Simon melded to her side immediately.

"Matilda-Rose." Bobby chimed in. Man was he chipper.

"Are you sure you want to go with a hyphenated name?" asked Suzie.

Danni sighed, sitting down on the stool. "That's what I told Bobby. Rose would make a much better middle name, but Bobby's a stubborn arse."

"Hey, that's your daughter's father you're talking about. Not to mention your husband. Hey, when're you two finally getting hitched?" Bobby clinked his beer bottle with his hand.

"Whenever," Suzie dismissed it. Simon glared.

"I sense some tension…" Danni clucked.

"Relationship problems are always the first step for building a solid relationship." Bobby advised.

"We _are not _having any problems."

"Uh-oh."

"You know what this means, Danni, don't you?"

"Absolutely."

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Simon spoke for the first time.

"The sex argument. Duh." This was Danni.

Suzie and Simon stiffened uncomfortably. "Weird, considering they're practically the same person. Their mannerisms are perfectly aligned." Pointed out Bobby. Danni and he had just started going to couple's therapy and both agreed it was working wonders on their marriage.

"One more time, Bobby and I'll kick you the hell outta here." Snarled Simon, his temper flaring momentarily.

"No need to get all defensive." He held up a hand.

"Who wants to talk about sewing patterns?" asked Danni. Suzie snorted and the two men looked at her warningly.

"Sorry."

"You should be." Danni nodded, making her point clearer.

The night carried on similarly, Simon and Suzie ignoring each other, Danni and Bobby off in their own world. Kevin and his latest girlfriend, Olivia showed up around midnight, both drunk as hell. Bobby drove them all to their homes at the end. Freddie hadn't even bothered to show up, but no one cared.

* * *

"Suzie, come to bed." Simon's eyes were heavy and he was somewhat ashamed of himself. 

"I think I should stay on the couch tonight." She replied, bringing the blanket up to her waist.

Simon swept a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry, Suzie. I'm a complete bastard who's in love with you. If you want to stay on the couch, feel free. But, I want you to know; I'm not going to force anything on you. Ever again, okay?" he kissed her cheek and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Suzie spent at least ten minutes debating on what she should do. She decided on slipping into bed with Simon. He was on his side. "I'm glad." He said.

"Me too."


End file.
